


There would be nothing left to do for someone less astute.

by SpicedInkling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Has Anxiety, Alexander Hamilton has Nightmares, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Autistic Alexander Hamilton, Bilingual Character(s), Cinnamon Roll Eliza Schuyler, Deaf Alexander Hamilton, Gen, Good Friend James Madison, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Multi, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, Oblivious Thomas, Past Child Abuse, Protective Aaron, Shy Alexander Hamilton, Soft Thomas Jefferson, Thomas Jefferson is Not an Asshole, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling
Summary: See the journey of 6 year old Alexander Hamilton, as he finds his way into the custody of one George Washington.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & George Washington, Alexander Hamilton & James Madison, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens & Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Translations at the Bottom of each chapter!

Alexander walks into the huge house, gripping Mr. Ainsworth's sleeve. The mentioned man decides to ring the bell, which admittedly startles the child, having felt the vibrations. There are some bangs and muffled curses as a tall man rushes to meet them, shaking Mr. Ainsworth's free hand, the other being clung to by one scared Alexander Hamilton. Alex had momentarily taken his hearing aids out, not hearing the man address him. Mr. Ainsworth taps his shoulder and signs " _ **Hearing aid's on Alexander."**_ Alex nods as he adjusts the aids in his ears, wincing as a high-pitched screech emits from the devices. "O-Ow-- Merde- Feedback-- Did you ask me something Mr..??" The man understands and softly smiles. "Yes, Darling, I did. I asked what your name and age dearheart." Oh! Alex mentally slapped himself. "My name is Alexander, and I'm 6 and a quarter." The child replied in a heavy accent. As Alexander spoke, he was signing as a force of habit. George's heart warmed as he signed back. " _ **I'm George Washington, nice to meet you."**_ This excited Alex. _**"You know sign language?!"**_ He signed enthusiastically to the tal-- George. _ **"Yes, it was part of the training I received. I'm glad you like it!"**_ Alexander squeals and hugs George in a tight hugs. "YOU ARE SO MY FAVORITE HOME NOW!!" The child practically screamed in excitement. George was fixing to hug the boy back, but Mr. Ainsworth cleared his throat glaringly, causing Alexander to rip himself away from George, looking down abashedly. He signed his apologies. "No worried child!" He reassured the small boy. 

He gently took Alexander's hand and led him to the living room where two boys were sitting down, playfully bickering among themselves, and one girl to the right brushing her silky black hair. George cleared his throat, gaining their attention. It went unnoticed that Alex flinched in the slightest. "Everyone, this is Alexander. He is new here, so after introductions, find Charles to show him around-" A hand shot up. "Yes Laf?" The boy in question was in a purple over the shoulders shirt and black jeans. " _Comme tu vios,_ I don't think we should let Lee show him around. _Non,_ He tried to shove me off the balcony. I'll show _Mon petit leon_ around!" The boy stood up proudly to prove his point. Alex mentally notes that he speaks French. " _Ou sont mes manieres,_ My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, nice to meet you!" Alex smugly smiles. "Why hello Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, My name is Alexander James Hamilton." To say that Lafayette was shocked was an understatement. This 6 year old boy just said his full name correctly. " _Merde.._ " Lafayette breathes. "Okay, next!" This prompted a girl in a blue dress to stand. "My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, but please, call me Eliza." Alex quietly giggles, and bows silly. Eliza laughs fondly while tugging up a boy in a red shirt. The boy awkwardly clears his throat. "My name is Aaron Burr, nice to meet you Alexander." The child gets an idea. "Pleasure to meet you, Aaron Burr, _sir._ " the child said cockily. Aaron's face got him to giggle, and he walks to the tall boy, motioning the want to be held. Aaron obligated, holding the child on his hip. Lafayette coos at him, while Eliza creates funny faces. Alexander's aids, upon being a bit jostled, fall to the carpet. He reaches for Lafayette, so fluidly takes him from Aaron. " _Mes aides auditives sont tombees Laffy! Pouves-vous m'aider a les remettre?"_ Alex says, pointing to the ground. Once Lafayette got over the initial shock of the 6 year old speaking in his mother tongue, he nodded, bending over to pick the devices up, his hold on the child not wavering in fear of dropping something so fragile. " _Tout pour toi petit leon."_ replied the French teen. 

George was watching them fondly, having seen Mr. Ainsworth to the door, Alex, upon seeing George, made the sign for 'father' while pointing to George. Laffy chuckles fondly. " _Oui Alexandre, c'est ton pere."_ Eliza smiles at Alexander with admiration before walking upstairs to inform the others about the new arrival. Once Aaron sits down, Alex innocently asks, " _Es-tu mon nouveau frere?"_ Lafayette squeals loud enough to startle everyone, Alexander included. The 6 year old begins to squirming, and once free from the French teens arms, runs off. Aaron, honestly concerned for the boy, follows Alex from a distance. Alex ran and ran through the corridors, attempting to run from something unclear. In his running, he bumps into a tall boy with curly hair. Alex recoils away from the boy as if he was physically burned by the contact. The said boy is now crouching down near where Alexander fell, _when did he get on the ground?_ The child now realizes that he is against the wall, and out of pure instinct, wails at the top of his lungs. The boy, James, throws all caution to he wind when the boy wails. He scoops the child into his arms and begins to gently rock him, humming a forgotten aria. "Shh, kid you're okay! It's okay now, shh." he soothingly murmured to the boy as Aaron cautiously sits next to his brother and the now whimpering child. Aaron soothes the boys hair down, and whispers his thanks to James, who is still rocking the boy. Jame's nods reassuringly. "I'm gonna take him to me and Thomas' room now." Aaron nods, and heads back to the living room. Jame's stands up, and begins to walk down the corridor with the child to his chest.

James opens the door, and sure enough, Thomas was there. That said, Thomas was reading something on his phone before looking up. He gave James a questioning look before his gaze landed coolly on the small, fragile thing shaking in James arms. Thomas' heart pangs with sympathy. "Hey Jemmy, do you know their if their native language is English?" asks Thomas as he makes his way to Alexander and James. "I'm not sure," responded James, shifting the child a bit. "Try Spanish and French. Perhaps German?" suggested the curly haired boy. The southerner's exchange a nod before Thomas looked back to the child, who was observing them with big eyes filled with adorable curiosity. " _Est-ce que tu parles francais?"_ Thomas asked Alex. Alex nods, before adding, "Ich kenne Deutsch, **Yo se espanol,** ~~Soshite watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasu."~~ Thomas seemed shocked before nodded. "I assume you know English darling?" Alex gave a tentative nod. "Do you speak all those languages too?" he curiously asks the southerner. "I know German, French, Italian, Mandarin, Spanish, Swiss, ASL, and Japanese." _Wow._ Alex yawns and curls into James' chest, who moves to sit down. After listening to James and Thomas' conversation for around five minutes, Alexander doses off into a restless sleep. 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has a nightmare, and runs to Lafayette.

Alexander looks around. "Maman? James?" The child called out. His dream shifted, now to laying next to his mother. "Maman..? Are you still sicky?" Rachel nodded at her youngest child. "Yes, Alexandre. Are you feeling okay?" Alex shakes his head. "Maman?" No response. "Momma??" Alex turns around, only to see the corpse of his mother. He screams. The young boy struggles to scramble away from the sickly corpse, but as soon as he leaves the room, there's a hurricane. Everyone was screaming. _Screaming **SCREAMING--**_

Alex wakes up, paralyzed. He found himself unable to move, like a puppet dropping out of the shadows of the ceiling. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak, he was frozen as ice—even his breathing didn’t seem real. Alex can see him again. Alexander always called him Usnavi. He dropped onto Alex' chest with an appropriately sized carving knife and cut into him, but the boy still couldn’t move. It was a dream, it was his imagination, it was something in between, but regardless, it wasn’t real—of course his brain made him think the pain was real. Usnavi dug the knife into a particularly ragged X shape, right in his ribs.

Alexander woke up fully when he heard something in the kitchen drop. Alexander jumped up, and ran out of the room he was in. _James and Thomas' room._ His brain supplied. The young boy ran into the kitchen, his hip knocking a vase over. The vase loudly shattered, which rang in his ears like church bells. "Oh no no NO!!" The boy drops to his knees, shakily attempting to pick the pieces up, the shards mangling his palms.

Lafayette startled awake at the sound of something shattering. The french teen threw the blankets off of him, running downstairs. When he halts, what he sees breaks the teens heart in two. His 6 year old brother sobbing uncontrollably while attempting to gather glass shards, blood prominantly dripping onto the porcelain. " _Mon ange,_ stop!" Lafayette desperately shouts at the boy, prying his hands away from the glass. Alex began rapidly apologizing in many different languages, one of which was French. " _Alexandre,_ It is, how you say, no sweat _non?_ Everything will be just fine _mon petit leon."_

Alexander's hands were soon cleaned and bandaged, the French teen sitting on the couch, rocking the boy carefully. The clock on the microwave read; ' **3:45 AM'.** Laf cursed underneath his breath and softly began singing to the boy, a song that Alex remembers quite vividly. ' _En vie en rose'._ Alexander quickly drifted to sleep, Lafayette just as fast follows suite. _This will be interesting to explain to Papa and Mama tomorrow morning._

**Author's Note:**

> French Translations:  
> *Comme tu vois: As you see  
> Ou sont mes manieres: Where are my manners  
> Merde: Shit  
> Mes aides auditives sont tombees Laffy! Pouves-vous m'aider a les remettre?: My hearing aids fell off Laffy! Can you help me put them back?  
> Tout pour toi petit leon: Anything for you Little Lion  
> Oui Alexandre, c'est ton pere: Yes Alexander, He's your father  
> Es-tu mon nouveau frere?: Are you my new brother?  
> Est-ce que tu parles francais: Do you speak French?
> 
> Others:  
> Ich kenne Deutsch: I know German  
> Yo se Espanol: I know Spanish  
> Soshite watashi wa nihongo o hanashimasu: And I can speak in Japanese
> 
> PLEASE READ THIS!!:  
> Should I continue this or no?? Comment below what you'd like to see next!


End file.
